fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagutsuchi
|user = Xerxes Hohenheim}} Kagutsuchi (迦具土魔方陣, Kagutsuchi Mahōjin; lit. "Divine Earth Tool's Magic Formula") is an obscure acting on similar principles to Amaterasu and associated styles of Magic. It requires an in-depth understanding and skill within and its written word, seemingly employing the near-extinct ancient tongue. Description Like all of its sister Magic, Kagutsuchi is a Magic of words. However, Kagutsuchi does not work by actualizing the effects of the words written. In fact, it creates words that give the user the power they desire. In simpler terms, a user's primary means of operating with Kagutsuchi is by transfiguring living beings into magical formula. Subsequently, these formula may be summoned by the practitioner in the form of the living being they once represented. This occurs according to the practitioner's will and the said summon fulfill their every command, given that they are now a part of the practitioner's power. Transfiguring living beings into magic is a daunting task. The task of doing so means that the body of the being in question is abandoned, and the magical energy that comprises their soul must be accurately written into words that befit the magnitude of their life. To perform the task, the practitioner must invoke a specific magical formula around the being they intend to capture. This magical formula must be fueled with both the words and desire to take the power of the being they are confronting. Given that this is not a barrier of any kind, users of Kagutsuchi must cause their opponents to either be convinced of their resolve, or prevent their movement by forcing them to lose consciousness. Successfully invoking this stage of the ritual then requires even greater concentration. To accept the exposed soul of the being captured within one's power, the practitioner must describe the magnitude of their life and being into words appropriate for the being. In this sense, the greater the being, the greater the magnitude of the words used to hold its power. Should the words used to describe them not be enough for the released soul, the soul will refuse to harbor in the practitioner's power and instead steal that very power and cause a significant backlash towards the user in the form of crippling exhaustion and drained magic power, as well as the possibility that the being will be revitalized and continue its assault. Should the ritual be successful, however, the soul will willingly enter the words that the practitioner has written with their power. Upon doing so, this power is then engraved as a tattoo on the practitioner's body, often taking up a shape akin to the living being in question, but being formed out of the words used to take its power. Given that the being has been incorporated into the practitioner's power, it is now possible to summon these beings. By using one's blood as a catalyst for life, these beings materialize and fight under the practitioner's command. Given that their contract was made through the practitioner understanding the magnitude of their life and being, there is no possibility of betrayal even if their individual personalities clash with one another. Spells Xerxes' Spells Trivia *The abilities of Kagutsuchi are derived from the lore in which . Upon the death of Kagutsuchi by the hands of Izanagi, eight volcanoes were born from the earth and his blood on Izanagi's blade gave birth to a number of deities. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ashy's Magic